Dolor de tobillo que inflige culpa
by Viko W
Summary: Si el presidente de Amanecer quería hacerse el mártir para obtener mimos y palabras dulces, mejor que lo olvidara. MadaDei


**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto así como los personajes en ella. Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, únicamente para entretener. De fans para fans.

**Advertencias:** MadaDei… ¡Porque Madara es Madara y ya! Y Ortografía.

.

.

.

**Dolor de tobillo que inflige culpa**

Deidara parpadeó un par de veces. Está cansado y mantener los ojos abiertos le resulta bastante complicado. Pero dormir no es algo que se le permita. Quizás la orden no había sido tal cual, pero estaba implícita. Sin embargo, nada de esto estaría sucediendo si a él no se le hubiera ocurrido la brillante idea de regalarle la colección completa de Star Wars. Va la cuarta película y faltan dos.

Pasan de las tres de la mañana y Madara continua pegado al televisor bebiendo soda e ignorándolo a ratos. Hasta el momento ha comido dos tazones de palomitas y tres barras de chocolate, seguramente para recargar energías y seguir con la maratón. En la pantalla Obie Wan muere y Madara hace una expresión de angustia para seguidamente decir un comentario gracioso. Deidara apenas puede seguir los subtítulos en japonés. A diferencia de Uchiha, el inglés no se le da muy bien. Su cabeza está harta de oír el idioma y sus ojos agotados del color neón de los sables. Es una suerte no tener clases más tarde ese día o de lo contrario… bueno, habría tenido que faltar. En el caso del azabache tiene un permiso de incapacidad de quince días, increíblemente genuino, de los cuales ya han transcurrido cinco.

—Deidara, pide una pizza.

Vaya, finalmente se digna a hablarle y nada menos que para ordenarle.

—Son las tres de la mañana, uhn—responde molesto.

—…¿Comida china entonces?

Frunció el ceño. Madara continua mirando la película. En verdad, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo allí? ¡Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención! Tampoco es como si quisiera que lo hiciera pero obligar a alguien a ver seis películas seguidas… al menos debería tener la decencia de entablar una charla de vez en cuando o comentar las escenas o… ¡al diablo con todo eso!

—Me iré a dormir, uhn.

—No lo harás—dijo con naturalidad sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla y agregó —. Aun no ordenas la pizza.

El rubio estuvo a punto de refutar cuando su vista tropezó con la razón del porqué estaba allí; Ese blanco y apretado vendaje que cubría todo el tobillo izquierdo del mayor. Desvió la vista de inmediato para recargarse de nuevo en el respaldo del sofá. Sintió un ligero punzón en el estómago. _Tch_. Se quedaría, pero sólo porque el sueño se le estaba yendo. No por otra cosa. No por sentirse responsable. Apretó los labios. Claro que no por eso.

Estira el brazo alcanzando el teléfono en la mesita. Madara lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y sonríe para sus adentros. Apenas un poco su atención está puesta en otro rubio, pero nada que Dei no pueda combatir. Luke pilotea una nave mientras es perseguido por Darth Vader. Deidara voltea a verlo discretamente. Le dan ganas de decirle el motivo por el cual ordenará la pizza, pero en aquel momento lejos de que Uchiha le tome en cuenta, aquello no tendría mucho caso. Sólo evidenciaría lo que desde cinco días atrás intenta ocultar (sin mucho éxito). Sus dedos marcaron el número de la pizzería y a los dos timbrazos le tomaron la orden. No le extraña el servicio a esas horas. Llamaba a una sucursal de 24 horas. Pizzería que sabía bien el número del cliente que pedía ser complacido. Colgó y sus azules ojos se posaron de nuevo en el azabache. Reparó en la lesión e hizo un mohín. Si le dolía tanto, ¿por qué prefería estar en el suelo en lugar de sentarse a su lado en el sofá? Una almohada fungía como único apoyo para su tobillo. _Ja_. Si el presidente de Amanecer quería hacerse el mártir para obtener mimos y palabras dulces… y candentes disculpas, como seguramente Madara diría… sus ojos se entrecerraron de forma acusadora, subrayando la última opción. Sí, daba por hecho que el hombre deseaba obtener algo así.

… una lástima que Deidara tuviese una naturaleza tsundere. El romanticismo y la sinceridad son cosas que considera demasiado vergonzosas para expresar libremente. Apretó la quijada sintiendo un suave sonrojo florecer en sus pómulos. Ese bastardo, de ningún modo lograría hacerlo sentir culpable.

"_No, no"_

El filme estaba por terminar. Madara lo mira por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué? —dice a la defensiva— ordené la pizza si eso es lo que querías escuchar, uhn—siseó fingiendo que miraba la tv.

—No en verdad—sonrió—, pero me alegra escucharlo. Pensé que te irías…

El estómago se le estrujó. Ese maldito… uhg…

—¡Y me iré! —alardea cruzado de brazos—, es sólo que… esperaré por la pizza, ¡nada más, uhn!

Los créditos desfilan en la pantalla. Madara evita reír. Deidara es tan encantador cuando se comporta de ese modo.

—Por supuesto… hey, ¿puedes poner la siguiente película?

—¡Hazlo tú! Estás más cerca, además yo-

—¡Auch! Mi tobillo, uuh, me duele al intentar-

—¡Bastardo si crees que puedes chantajearme piénsalo otra vez, uhn!

— No… en verdad—volteó a verlo con una sonrisa tiesa—… je… parece ser que estar en el suelo, bueno… la pierna se me ha acalambrado y…

—Eres un idiota, ¿sabes?

Y Deidara se levantó para colocar el siguiente filme de la saga no sin antes arrastrar al azabache hasta el sofá. Claramente lo hacía por lástima, no por sentir la responsabilidad de hacerlo. Menos por culpa. Claro que no. Que Madara hubiese caído unos cuantos escalones abajo por el peso de las cajas repletas de libros de arte, que él le había obligado llevar hasta su habitación no le movían ni un poco la conciencia… ¡Ni un poco!

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** … antes que nada, ese título es una reverenda jalada, y bueno, no se me ocurrió nada más. Ahora bien, ya sé que dije que no escribiría más de ellos pero tenía esta espinita de publicarlo y, ahm… bueno… tal vez… quizás aún los quiero… mucho… bastante… ¡los amo tanto, uuh, buuuaa!… ¡estúpidos gifs de Deidara luciendo encantadoramente hermoso y genial!

¿Alguien que quiera escribirme un AloisxHannah para San Valentín? Se acepta más de uno… uuh, sniff, sniff…

Depresión…


End file.
